Teddy Finally Gives In
by poisongirl4
Summary: Randy and Cody's brazen behavior finally gets the better of Teddy's conservative views. SLASH m/m sex Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase/John Cena


Randy and John burst into the small communal locker room they were sharing with Ted and Cody, panting and still buzzing from the amazing match and subsequent reformation of Centon they had just pulled off perfectly, they knew it had looked great!

Stumbling into the room, giggling, still sweaty and panting John sat down on a bench to catch his breath, Randy stayed standing choosing to lean against the door instead, wiping his hand down his sweaty body and flicking it on the floor.

"hey guys" Teddy smiled, enjoying seeing his best friends actually enjoying a Raw together "have fun" he shot them a brilliant toothy grin.  
"You saw it" John panted "we were awesome"  
"we did" Teddy replied "watched it on the big screen, looks like this is going a be a really good angle"  
"you're damn right we were" Randy growled, not really following the conversation as his gaze wandered to the back of the room, away from the two men talking to him.

Randy licked his lips seductively as his eyes raked over the man stood silently across the room, wearing nothing but his little blue thong, his lean tan flesh glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Cody knew how to push all of his buttons without even saying a word. Their eyes met and suddenly there was no one else in the world, John and Teddy's rambling slowly drifted away into the back ground as he stared into those ice blue pools filled with desire, hooded with fluttery ebony lashes.

"Come over here baby" Randy purred, arching his back off the door and stretching up like a big cat "Daddy needs some sugar" he all but whispered as he trailed his fingers down his sweaty chest.

"Eeeewww, don't call you're self that Randy, you know how much it freaks me out" Teddy protested looking quite disgusted "it's bad enough that......." he trailed off, wishing he had just said nothing.

"What Teddy??" Randy drawled seductively, knowing exactly what he was talking about "bad enough that I'm fucking him" putting a distinct emprises on the word fuck that made Teddy cringe  
"I wasn't going to say that" Teddy whispered looking away.  
"no but that's what you meant" Randy snapped before his focus shifted once again to the man sauntering across the locker room, his lithe hips swaying seductively, pout fully in place.

Randy's gaze intensified as Cody reached him and without any warning he grabbed the back of Cody's head pulling him harshly to his body, Cody yelped, grinning as Randy smashed their lips together in a teeth shattering kiss, their tongues instantly delving into each other's mouths trying desperately to taste every part at once. Cody's arms stretched up and around Randy's neck, pulling them together as close as he could, their bare chests flush, their groins pushing together with need.

Randy's hand slid the full length from Cody's neck down to his thigh, feeling and kneading the flesh as it went. Randy loved touching Cody, just feeling him, feeling his muscles ripple and tense under the lightest of touches, Cody was so responsive to him and that drove him wild.  
Growling into the kiss he grabbed Cody's thigh and possessively dragged it up and around his body, the tiny blue thong stretched to breaking point as they continued their passionate kiss.

"Erm.....guys" Teddy tried to interrupt "please don't start again" he all but whined.  
Breaking the kiss, Cody turned and shot Teddy a killer smirk "don't tell me you don't like watching us Teddy bear" pursing his lips into a mock kiss as Randy ravished his neck with nipping kisses.

Teddy glanced up at John hoping for some back up, but found none. John was clearly enjoying the show, his need evident tenting up his long jean shorts, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips as he watched on silently as Randy and Cody practically fucked in front of them. Teddy huffed and looked away, trying to concentrate on putting his gear away, but the soft mewing sound Cody was making went straight to his groin and he glanced back up just in time to see Randy's hand grab a sizable handful of Cody bare ass, kneading it hungrily, a finger dipping under the thin strip of blue material.

Cody gasped as Randy circled his puckered hole with his unprepared finger, the friction sending jolts of pleasure radiating up Cody's spine.  
"Mmmm........we are an eager one tonight aren't we baby?" Randy purred licking around the shell of Cody's ear as his fingers teased slightly into Cody's tight heat, pushing Cody's whole body impossibly close and grinding their confined erections together.

"Want you now" Cody gasped, raking his blunt nails down randy's broad tanned back.  
"You heard the boy" Randy said looking up at Teddy "I think it's time we took a shower" he smirked, roughly grabbing Cody's other thigh and hoisting him up, wrapping both legs firmly around his waist.

As their eyes locked, the fire dancing in both pairs of blue eyes, giggling as Randy walked them across the locker room and into the shower.

"Woooooooah" John breathed out hard "damn, those guys get hotter every week" he said trying to rearrange his rather uncomfortable and tight shorts.  
Teddy didn't say anything, he just started packing his things a little faster "guess I'll have to shower back at the hotel" he huffed scowling.

"Come on Teddy, don't be like that" John said "I've seen the way you look at them, I know how you really feel"  
"sorry John" Teddy shot "but you don't have a clue how I feel"  
"just give it up Teddy" I know you want him, he giggled.  
"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about John" Teddy blanked him.  
A low moan followed by a giggle came from the shower and Teddy squeezed his eyes shut, just trying to block it out. He hated seeing Cody with Randy, and the fact that they were so brazen with their displays of affection was starting to really get to him. Every time he saw them together broke his heart a little more and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

"You see" John said, standing up and walking over to Teddy pulling him up off the bench "I know you're not homophobic, despite all that Christian stuff" he said waving his hands around.  
"So there must be something else, some other reason why this bothers you so much" John said motioning to the shower.

"you don't fool me Teddy, you don't fool Randy and you certainly don't fool you're boy back there, so why don't you just give it up"  
He's my best friend John!" Teddy whined "I'm not like you, I can't just....."  
"Cant just have fun?" John questioned "Randy is my best friend and I don't see any reason why we can't screw around a little"  
"damn right" came a low voice from the shower  
"shut up Orton, I'm working here.....and anyway shouldn't you been putting that hot mouth of yours to better use right about now?" he quipped, raising an eyebrow in the direction of the shower.

Taking a step forward and placing his large hand on Teddy's shoulder, massaging the hard flesh there "just let it go Teddy" John whispered "we can make you feel so good, I know how much you want this, why deny yourself?"  
Moving very slowly so not to spook Teddy, John lent forward nuzzling his face into Teddy neck, kneading the flesh of Teddy's shoulder a little more roughly.  
He felt Teddy tense, John was sure he was going to run as had happened many times before and he sighed preparing for Teddy to flee the scene once again, but to his surprise, he didn't.  
John tightened his grip on Teddy and stepped forward till they were finally flush, hard body against hard body. Peppering soft kisses up teddy's neck he whispered "just let it go Teddy" as he brought his arms around Teddy's waist and pulled him closer.  
"Come on Teddy, it will be fun, I promise you" and with that he claimed Teddy's sweet lips in feverish kiss  
"mmmmm....damn you taste good" he whispered staring straight into those uncertain blue depths.

In the shower Randy had Cody crushed against the once cold tiles, now steaming with the heat from the scalding shower, crowding him with his whole body. Cody giggled, mouth wide open as Randy lowered to his knees, kissing and nipping all the way down Cody's rippling abs. Cody cupped the side of Randy's head staring down adoringly "what the fuck is this Randy? You gonna fuck me or what?" he giggled jokingly.  
"What? Randy quipped "I'm in a loving mood today, you should be fucking grateful!" he spat playfully, biting down hard on Cody's hip.  
"Yeah yeah Orton, just get on with it will ya!"  
"If that what you want baby" Randy giggled, spinning Cody round fast and slamming him into the tiles. Cody yelped as his face connected with the hard wall then groaned as he felt Randy's lips on the back of his thighs, kissing and licking the smooth tan flesh, his hands gripping Cody ass tight. Grabbing Cody's tiny blue thong he all but ripped it, pulling it down and off Cody's body so fast the material bit into Cody's soft flesh, he hissed and his cock twitched against the hard wall. Randy giggled "you're a sick little fuck you know that baby?" as he leant into Cody's body.  
"That's more like it" Cody groaned, pushing his ass out further as he felt Randy's long wet tongue slowly penetrate his tight ass.

John's hands were tight in Teddy's short blonde hair, pulling them together as close as he could as his tongue plundered Teddy's mouth frantically, desperate to show teddy everything he had been missing before he collected himself and surely ran out on him.  
Breaking the kiss, breathless and panting as he heard the groans of pleasure coming from the shower "you hear that Teddy?" He whispered, kissing him softly, pulling on his thick bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away, Teddy gasped, totally stunned by John's sordid actions  
"he's rimming him" John hissed "he's in there right now with his tongue shoved as far as it will go inside, and Cody is loving every second. Don't you wish you could be the one making Cody groan like that?"  
"Mmhmm" Teddy whimpered as John's had slid down his body to cup his straining erecting through his trunks. Continuing in his hushed tone, mouth close to teddy's ear as he palmed him quickly "mmmm and believe me I know how good that is.......how good Randy is" almost drifting off John continued "he has a mouth built for sin" he said with a wry smile.  
"You know it" came a voice from the other room again  
"shut up Orton! You're ruining the mood" John giggled as he slipped his hand into Teddy's trunks and finally took hold of Teddy's solid cock, Teddy's whole body almost melting into his.

"You hear that Codes? You hear what they're doing next door?" Randy nuzzled his face right into Cody's ass "What John is doing to Teddy. Isn't that so hot, hearing them like that?" Randy moaned in between flicks of his tongue into Cody's now slick and open entrance.  
"Fuck Randy, please I need you now" Cody managed to choke out as Randy continued his as assault, Cody's leaking cock pressed hard into the wall.  
"Sure baby, anything" Randy purred as he stood, spooning against Cody's back all the way up, their slick body's moulding perfectly. His hands trailed down Cody's lean waist and finally came to rest on his hard thighs, parting Cody's legs as far as he could.  
"Take me like this" Cody whispered over his shoulder.  
"Just like this baby?" Randy teased, rubbing his rock hard cock up and down Cody's cleft, slicking it further with precome.  
"Shit" Cody groaned arching his back and pushing back into Randy, a silent plea for Randy to take him.  
"Damn baby" Randy hissed into Cody's ear "I love it when you're this needy" as he licked around Cody's ear and down his neck, one hand digging his short nails into Cody's thigh as the other guiding his strainging cock slowly into Cody's totally willing wet heat.

John was on his knees in front of teddy, those huge blue eyes looking up in awe as he eased Teddy's trunks and thong down, carefully lifting each foot and slipping them off.  
Teddy blushed and looked away as John glanced down at Teddy's straining need "wow Teddy, I can't believe you've been hiding all this from me" he joked trying to lighten the mood and put Teddy at ease. Teddy giggled looking back down at John, his cheeks redning further as john lent forward and teased the tip with his tongue "mmmm......Teddy, you taste amazing, you gotta let me play more often" he quipped as he took as much of Teddy's thick dick in his mouth. Teddy groaned, throwing his head back at the feel of John's talented mouth. "John" he whispered, his hand coming up and grabbing the back of John's head.  
"Easy Teddy" John whispered, pulling back "let me do my thing" he grinned.  
"You hear that Teddy" John groaned as he began to jack Teddy, spit and precum mixing causing the most wonderful slick slide. "Randy's fucking him, slow and hard" he slowed his pace to match the moans coming from the next room "each thrust hitting just right, can you imagine that Teddy?  
"Yeah" Teddy whispered so quietly John almost didn't hear him. Teddy was so lost in all the feelings and sounds around him, he could barely think straight.  
"John please" Teddy said a little louder, thrusting to meet John's strokes  
"what Teddy, what do you want?" John groaned, loving how much control he had over the younger man  
"I need......" Teddy started  
"need to come Teddy?" John finished, speeding up his action as the moans from the other room sped up too  
"y...yes" Teddy stammered "please John.....you're mouth"  
"oh I see" John grinned "my pleasure" as he lent forward taking the whole of Teddy's leaking cock in his mouth. He kept up his pace with his hand, the other going to Teddy's thigh, keeping him in place as his mouth met each of Teddy's thrust.  
Hollowing his cheeks and speeding up as he felt Teddy's cock twitching in his mouth "come for me Teddy" he moaned around Teddy's length, the vibration enough to send Teddy over the edge, coming hard down John's willing throat. An almost howl left Teddy's mouth as he shot his load along with months of doubt and frustration straight into John. His legs finally giving up on him, he slumped on the floor in front of John, John pulled him into a soft but powerful kiss, soothing his hand down the side of Teddy's face "mmmmmm....." John groaned "you taste fucking amazing!" licking his lips. Teddy smiled shyly as he pulled John in for another soft kiss.

Randy was pumping furiously into Cody, hands on his hips slamming him backwards into every thrust. His lips were on Cody's neck, showering him with sloppy kisses and small nips, whispering obscenities and words of love into his ear and he pounded into him.  
Cody was lost, lost in a sea of lust and Randy, only Randy, his neglected cock dripping down the wall as Randy hit his sweet spot dead on with each thrust, the angle from behind perfect for them.  
"Randy" he whispered, clawing at the wall.  
"I know baby" Randy grunted "so damn close too" as he redoubled his efforts, smacking Cody into the wall with each thrust. Cody brought his hand up to his forehead, stopping him hitting it quite so hard into the unforgiving wall, his other hand reaching round, arching his back further he grabbed a handful of Randy's ass, willing him on even faster, so lost in their coupling.

Suddenly a sound ripped through him from the other room, a sound of pure lust and desire "Teddy" Cody whispered as his whole body spasmed and he began to come all over the wall. Randy heard Teddy, he heard Cody and as Cody clenched down on his pulsating cock he came hard and deep inside Cody, his mind swimming with the possibilities ahead of them.

Cody all but slumped into Randy's arms, completely spent "you ok baby" Randy giggled nuzzling his face into the crook of Cody's neck, peppering it with little butterfly kisses  
"oh more than ok" Cody grinned, pushing back into Randy's strong arms  
"so you heard what I heard then?" Randy giggled  
"you think....." Cody drifted off  
"I'm not sure baby, shall we go see?" and with that Randy picked Cody up and carried him into the locker room, Cody giggled, kissing Randy on the cheek "my hero" he whispered in a mocking tone  
"watch your mouth little one, or I'll drop you on this floor" Randy grinned as he placed Cody gently down on a bench.

Both their gazes fell on the two men across the room, lost in each other. Randy cleared his throat "hey guys" he quipped "guess we were right Codes"  
John and Teddy broke away "this is all your fault!" Teddy said jokingly to Cody "So does this mean you'll be staying in our room tonight?" Cody asked hopefully  
"I guess so" Teddy laughed, still not quite sure what he was getting himself into "and John too?" Cody asked looking up at Randy  
"and John too" Randy smiled, "come on, let's get back to the hotel" he said with a dangerous smirk.


End file.
